bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite's Army
Raian Getsueikirite's army is a renegade group of Shinigami, Vizard, Hollows, and Arrancar, brought together by Raian Getsueikirite with the sole desire of eradicating Soul Society, the Soul King, and the Gotei 13. Their motives behind this are currently unknown. Members Raian's army consists of both Arrancar, Vizard, and Shinigami. For his Arrancar ranks, Raian revived the Espada group. The ranks in this army are; ;Shinigami * General (司令官, Shireikan); the rank reserved for Raian, Hinata, and Mashū. * Commander (総帥, Sōsui); the army's equivalent to the Gotei 13's Captain rank. There are fewer commanders than the Gotei has captains, but a commander has a much higher reiatsu reserve than a typical captain to compensate. * Officer (士官, Shikan); the army's standard soldier. These Shinigami all have at least lieutenant-level reiatsu and have achieved their Shikai, though it is not uncommon for one to have achieved Bankai. * Vizard (仮面の軍勢 (ヴァイザード), vaizādo); are a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers. ;Arrancar * Espada (十刃, (エスパーダ), Esupāda); are the top-ranked Arrancar in Raian Getsueikirite's army and are the most powerful Hollows under Raian's command, and are the main rivals of the Gotei 13. * Privaron Espada (十刃落ち (プリバロン・エスパーダ), puribaron esupāda); are former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number. Being former Espada, they are far stronger than the normal Números. * Números (数字持ち（ヌメロス）, numerosu); are the combat specialists in Raian's army. * Exequias (葬討部隊 (エクセキアス), Ekusekiasu); The Exequias are Arrancar that are part of the execution division, apparently charged with termination of intruders and rebels. Arrancar Espada Those among the Arrancar that excel in killing power are chosen and favored according to their strength, they are assigned a number from zero to nine. Those chosen ten are called the Espada. They have their given number carved into their very flesh. Their authority dominates those numbered eleven and above. The strength of the Espada is on a completely different level then that of the Números. The Espada are given free control over the Números and may choose as many of them as they like to become their Fracción. Similar to the power gap between captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13, the strength of the Espada far surpasses that of the average Número. Raian is often confident enough of his Espada's abilities to send them out on potentially hazardous missions, such as gathering information in the real world, fighting Shinigami captains in Soul Society by themselves, though he accompanied the top four to the Hell Tournament for unknown reasons. Their immense amount of power and leadership status among the Arrancar also grants each Espada the authority to exert command over Raian's other Arrancar forces: the Números, the Exequias, and their own Fracción. There seems to be a sort of hierarchy among the Espada; a higher-ranked member apparently can give orders to lower-ranked members. Various missions usually involve one or more Espada operating together, with the most senior member exercising command over the others; typical, non-combat missions, such as searching for the Vasto Lorde and gathering pre-invasion data in the Human world, include a senior Espada and a lower-ranked one being sent out in pairs. Exequias The Exequias act as the execution division of Raian's army, similar in principle to Soul Society's Onmitsukidō. Unlike Aizen's version of this group, Raian's Exequias is made up of multiple Arrancar, instead of one member who can produce soldiers with his release. The Exequias are responsible for terminating any rebels or intruders in Nakayo as well as being in charge of assassination, hence their name. Like the Números, the Exequias are subordinate to the Espada, though the extent of the latter's control over them is unknown. Almayo Vinas, the group's leader, is on par in strength with the Espada. * Almayo Vinas -- Leader Shinigami Vizard Having begun as Shinigami, the Vizard appear entirely Human and bar those times where they are using their powers are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Vizard dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication.